Something's Different
by drsherlockpotter
Summary: Set during/after the Reichenbach fall. There was always a hole in Sherlock's heart, a one carved just for Molly Hooper. Some things have changed but he will always love the small woman in the morgue. (Sherlolly, if it wasn't already implied.)
1. Chapter 1

**Something's Different**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hey Guys! So this is chapter 1 to my new fanfiction. It is quite short and mainly just an introduction to the rest of the story, but I hope you like it anyway. Lucy x**

**Please note I do not own Sherlock or it's characters.**

* * *

"You were right, you know. I'm not ok"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to die"

"What do you need?"

"Molly if I wasn't anything you think I am or I think I am. Would you still help me?"

"What do you need?"

"You" Sherlock finished, closing the space between the tall, handsome detective and the meek mousy pathologist.

The request could've been taken one way of two ways. Either Molly would've denied him and let him die or help him and save the people closest to him.

* * *

The cold pavement lay uneven and flat beneath his bloodied and disfigured body. Meanwhile the body of Moriarty lay lifeless, grey matter and blood flowing out of the miniscule hole in the root of his mouth upon the roof of Barts

Of course Sherlock wasn't really dead, thanks to his shy pathologist. Only unconscious thankfully to the use of a homemade drug they constructed an hour previously. The liquid flowing through his many veins, making him look like a 'dead man' instead of one heavily drugged with sedative and pulse orientating chemicals designed by the genius himself.

She watched from afar as John pushed his way through the crowd which was currently surrounding his best friend, shouting "SHERLOCK!" She couldn't bare to watch as the short, blonde haired man knelt next to the man, checking his pulse and shedding waterfalls worth of tears. She let a tear roll down her cheek not even considering looking again.

* * *

The 'corpse' was brought into the morgue and placed unceremoniously onto the uninviting metal table. Blood which previously spilled everywhere had now dried almost completely and made him look like he had been there days. Dead, just dead and nothing but dead.

Once they were dead, they stayed dead. No one messes with that, he was supposedly 'at peace' now, but he wasn't. He was supposedly 'dead' now, he wasn't. He was supposedly a 'fraud and a fake' now, but he wasn't and he will never be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, I will try to update soon. Lucy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something's Different**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but things have been pretty hectic with school and everything. Anyway, so here is chapter 2, I just want to say that, some of the things that happen in this chapter would probably never happen but I'm too much of a sherlolly shipper to care. Please feel free to comment with your opinions on my work. - Lucy x**

* * *

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Hello" Molly answered the phone, whilst balancing the empty blood bag and needle.

"Molly, I'm so sorry." The person on the other end of the line said "That detective friend of yours, the one you like, Sherlock Holmes. He's dead, apparently just jumped off the roof of the hospital; they're bringing him in now. I thought you should know before they brought him in." The woman finished.

"Oh my god…" Molly gasped, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thanks for telling me Mina" She replied, choking on the unshed tears at the back of her throat.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mina asked

"Yeah, I should be I've got to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Ok, just call me if you need anything" She replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Shortly after the phone call, paramedics pushed the gurney into the morgue, carrying the only man Molly loved on it, covered with only a body bag to hide him. He wasn't dead though, she knew that, but the others didn't know. They love him too, not in the same way, but still a way in which he would be missed wholeheartedly.

"Just put him over there please" She indicated to the metal slab to the side of the room. Complying, they lifted the long body onto the table before exiting abruptly, leaving the small pathologist and the tall detective to themselves.

"So Sherlock" Molly starts as she pulls the bag zipper down "what do you want for dinner? Indian? Chinese? Fish and Chips?" She continued to say, laughing whilst doing so. "Of course you're not going to answer since your unconscious, but you'll remember this conversation, so you can answer that question when you wake up. Oh, I swear I'm going mad! Ok, didn't realise you were completely naked, I'm just going to zip this bag up a bit again." She finished the laughing turning into a river of tears. "What if you die whilst tracking them down Sherlock? What then? How will everything turn out? You need to return and then everything can go back to normal. Ok?"

* * *

It was nearly five hours later when a noise came from his mouth.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked, making her way towards the table in the morgue. "Here, put some clothes on" she told him, handing a pile of gym clothes in Sherlock's direction, before turning away to give him more privacy.

"Thank you Molly" Sherlock replied, getting up fully to slip the clothes onto his body. "Oh and Chinese would be nice" he said grinning like a maniac.

"What?" Molly replied turning around to face him.

"You asked me what I wanted for dinner, I replied Chinese. Oh and by the way I don't think you're going mad, if that counts."

"Ok and thank you, I think. We should probably get going before someone walks in here and finds the _dead_ Sherlock alive"

* * *

Molly unlocked the front door to her ground floor flat, letting both herself and Sherlock into the spacey living room. Placing the Chinese takeaway into the plates, she made her way into the living room where Sherlock was sat looking at her laptop.

"You should really put a better password on this, anyone could hack it." He pointed out.

"Not that anyone would want to, there isn't exactly government secrets on there Sherlock" Molly replied, sitting down on the sofa next to him, sharing the food out between them.

"When are you leaving?" She said turning to face him, pulling her legs up so they were crossed on the surface of the sofa.

"Tomorrow night, if that's ok. Mycroft should have my transport ready for then and I should have my first lead."

"Well I'm going to get in the shower. I should've told you earlier but there is only one bedroom so I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed." Molly told him as she walked towards the small bathroom.

"I'm probably not going to sleep, so you stay in your bed, you don't need to give that up for me"

"Are you sure? I can happily sleep on the sofa"

"I'm sure; now go do whatever women do before they go to bed."

"Ok…" she replied finally shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

It was an hour after Molly had gone to bed; Sherlock placed Molly's laptop down on the coffee table before collecting the spare pyjamas she had left on the arm of the sofa and making his way over to the bathroom to get changed.

Once he had done that, he made his way over to Molly's bedroom. With a small push on the door it opened to reveal a comfy room. A bed resting in the back middle of the room, where Molly lay asleep, tucked under a pile of bedding.

Quietly and swiftly Sherlock walked to the opposite side of the bed to Molly and lied down next to her, carefully hugging her.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmn"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just needed to be close to someone right now, if that's all right."

"Okay" They both fell asleep, with one of Sherlock's arms draping over her stomach.

* * *

"I'm taking today off since one of my friends _died_ yesterday" Molly told Sherlock as he walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by the sight of toast for both of them.

"Look Molly about last night" Sherlock started as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's ok Sherlock, I'll forget about it, no harm done. I realise you were just upset about what you had to do and it meant nothing, so we'll just not talk about it. Ok?"

"Actually I was going to say, it did mean something, and at least to me it did. Did it mean anything to you?"

"Well yes, but I just thought it was because you felt vulnerable after everything that happened yesterday."

"Molly, I told you yesterday you counted, I meant it, I really did and last night wasn't just because I got caught up with what happened. I have a confession to make" Sherlock said closing the space between them and bringing both Molly's small hands to rest between his large ones. "For a while now I've been having this feeling, here" He gestured to where his heart was "at first I thought it was nothing but then I realised Molly Hooper I hold some kind of strong feelings towards you such as love and attraction." Sherlock finished, looking down at the small pathologist in his arms before kissing her gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


End file.
